OuR LiFe
by Baby Buruma
Summary: (Chapter 4)A/U B/V 8 Year old Vegeta has a dream about a six year old girl name Bulma... well he also finds out that Bulma lives on earth and that Earth has been taken over. Oh And Bulma has Telekinetic and Telepathic powers. *smiles* Did that cover it!
1. ::Dreams::

  
Title: OuR LiFe (Front and Center)  
Author: Chibi Tenshi Senchi  
Disclaimer: Hum… If I did own DBZ let me see… All the girls would use the Dragon Balls and wish there selves Saiyan! ^*^  
  


----------------------------

  
  
Eight Years old Vegeta pushed his way to his room. Not that he didn't have too. He could just walk right on by. Every one moved out of the way of the Prince any way, but he decided that he wanted push every one out of the way even if they weren't exactly in his way.   
  
"Prince Vegeta!" He stopped after hearing that voice. He turned and looked at the tall ball Saiyan-jin that stood before him.   
  
"What do you want?" He asked rudely. Nappa placed one hand over his heart and bowed.  
  
"Your highness. I just want to inform you that your classes will start in two hours and…"   
  
"Don't you know that I all ready know that? I have been going to these classes for the pass five years! I am not some type of idiot like YOU!" Nappa swallowed.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, Your father just wanted me to tell you that Furiza will be here and they are having a meeting and you are required to come." Vegeta walked too his door and open it before he went in he stared back at Nappa and said.  
  
"I don't care about that Freakish Lizard… Just Go AWAY KNOW!" He screamed and slammed the door.  
  
~*~   
  
Vegeta strolled too his King size bed. He laid down and looked out the window. He frowned when he heard those birds singing. They were annoy. "My life is way too boring… Nothing interesting ever happen... I am all ways following orders." His frown turned into a smirk. "But when I am King I will follow no ones orders! The first thing to do will be to kill my Father and that Furiza." He slowly closed his eyes still thinking about how he would change every thing, until sleep took him over.  


~*~  
  
Vegeta stared around at his surrounding. He was in a field of flowers… Literally in a field of flower. He frowned.   
  
"How did I get here?" The last thing he remembered was laying down on his bed. He was knew for a fact that he wasn't on his planet any more. His planet didn't have fields of bright blue flowers. He gasped when he heard some laughter. It didn't sound far away. So he turned to follow it. A few minutes later he came up on a blue haired girl who's hair all most blended in with flowers, if they weren't so light. He stood there for a few moments listening to what she was saying to herself.  
  
"Yes! Dragon Ball Number 1! Almost there! Than I'll have number two than three, four, five, six, seven than I get too make a wish!" Vegeta blinked a few times. ::What does she mean by that.::  
  
"Hi!" Vegeta looked down and jumped back. Where did she come from. She was just over there. The Blue haired girl looked at him oddly. "I said Hi and how do you have a tail." He blinked.  
  
"Were am I?" The girl frowned.  
  
"You don't know were you are?"  
  
"Just tell me!" Vegeta screamed.   
  
"This is the flower field. My house is right over there."  
  
"Flower Field?! How the hell did I get in a flower field." He thought. He stopped thinking when he felt a small tingle on his butt. He looked down only too see the girl playing with his tail.  
  
"This is really fuzzy! Can I have one too." Vegeta growled and pulled his tail way from her grasp. She smiled and put her hand behind her head.  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to touch. That all. I don't have a tail! See!" She said and pointed to her butt.  
  
"Yes… I can see that." He mumbled. "Now, tell me, what planet is this." The girl smiled.  
  
"Earth of course! What else planet would this be… Oh, my name is Bulma. What's yours?" He glared at her.  
  
"I don't really care what you name is. Just tell me how I got here!" Bulma sighed.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean, and just to let you know… I don't know how you got here, I would guess you walked. Did you hit your head or some thing." Vegeta scowled.   
  
"No, I did not HIT MY HEAD!." He screamed.  
  
"What ever... What's your name?"  
  
"Prince Vegeta, Know Shut-up." She didn't really hear the last sentence.  
  
"A Prince... Huh... Do you ride magical ponies and save Princess from monsters." Vegeta looked down at her oddly.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ponies. Horses... You know big mean guys take the girl and the Prince saves them from the big mean killer guy." She said in a boring voice. Vegeta blinked.  
  
"Umm... No." Bulma smiled.   
  
"Good, I hate those type of Princes." She sat down on the ground and picked up a orange ball with one star in it. Vegeta just stood there watching her, for the first two minutes wondering what that thing was. Finally curiosity took over.  
  
"What's that?" He finally asked. She smirked. She knew he would give in sooner or later. All she had to do was keep tossing the Ball.  
  
"You really want to know..." She asked.  
  
"Yes, Know tell me!" She suddenly jumped up.  
  
"You'll have too fight me than I'll tell you!" She said in a challenging voice. She knew she would win. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Fight you! Your making me laugh. You think that you could defeat me, do you." Vegeta said in a strong voice.  
  
"Yes I know I can beat you." She sat the Dragon Ball onto the ground and got into fighting stand. "At school I always win! I can even beat up boys, and guess what? Your a BOY!" Vegeta didn't look very impressed. In fact this was extremely funny.  
  
"Okay than... Since I'm so nice, you can give me your first shot." Bulma smirked and charged at him with her fist. He caught it.   
  
"Huh... She looked up at him, he had one of those I-am-better-than-you looks. She tried to kick him with her free leg but he caught that with his other hand.   
  
"Say, I win." He said. Bulma blinked.  
  
"Let me think about it... NO!" She said and tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but that was all in vain. Vegeta tighten his grip a little more. She screamed a little and he let go out of surprise. She hit the ground and began to cry.  
  
::I didn't think that, would hurt her.:: He thought to himself. He stood there waiting for her to stop wailing but it just got louder. "Ugh... Shut up! That didn't hurt that bad." Bulma blinked and looked up at him. She stopped for a few seconds, Vegeta sighed. He thought he had gotten her to shut up... But than she began to cry again. Vegeta growled and took some steps away.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry! Just be quiet!" Bulma suddenly stopped and stood up smiling. He rose an eye brow.  
  
"Ah... It didn't hurt that bad... I just wanted to see if I could get you to say sorry. You don't seem like the kind of person to say that." Vegeta eyes widened.   
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He screamed. Bulma took a few steps back when his hand began to glow.  
  
"Oooohhh... Umm." She looked to the ground and grabbed the orange ball. "You win! It's a Dragon Ball!" She took a few extra steps back, just in case but sighed in relief when his hands stopped glowing.  
  
"What does it do?"   
  
"Well nothing, unless you have seven and I don't have seven, so well nothing." He didn't feel like knowing any more so he didn't brother to ask. They just stood there for a few minutes. Bulma finally sat down, Vegeta follow her league.  
  
"Were do you live?" Bulma asked.  
  
"On Vegeta-sei."  
  
"Vegeta-sei? What part of town is that?" She asked. Vegeta frowned.  
  
"It's not a part of town you idiot! It another planet." Bulma looked over at him her eyes were wide.  
  
"That's why you have a tail... But why are you here. Did you run away?" She asked.  
  
"No, I didn't run away. I don't even know how I got here." Vegeta admitted. Bulma moved closer to him.  
  
"Oh, well later you can tell me about your planet and I'll tell you about mine…" She yawned a little and lean on his arm. He blinked and looked down at her.  
  
"Can you wake me up before the sun goes all the way down? I have to be home by than." Vegeta just nodded. A few minute later he looked down only to find that she was sleep. He slowly put his arm around her and before he knew it he had fell asleep as well.  
  
~*~  
  
"Your Highness?" Vegeta cracked one eye open and the first thing that he saw was Nappa looking down at him. He jumped up on his bed and pushed him away. (Cts: Come on… How would you feel if you just woke up only to see his face! :( ) He than look around. He was in his room. ::It was a dream!:: He thought. ::That was way too real too be a dream. Every thing felt real. Even she felt real.::  
  
"Prince Vegeta… are you okay?" Nappa suddenly asked. Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be, and why are you here?"   
  
"I'm sorry your highness, but your classes will have to wait since Furiza is about to dock. He decided to come early." Vegeta humped and got off his bed than walked pass Nappa. Nappa turned around too follow but was surprise when Prince Vegeta asked a very strange question.  
  
"Earth… Have you ever hear of the planet earth." Nappa blinked and looked down at him.  
  
"Why would you want to know some thing like that?" He asked in a confused voice. Vegeta looked up at him.  
  
"Just answer the question you idiot!" Nappa swallowed.   
  
"Yes, I have heard of Earth and if I am right Earth has been taken over." Vegeta hid his shocked expression well.  
  
"By whom?" He asked. He knew it couldn't of been his father. He would have been the first to know if that was the case.  
  
"Your Father of course." Vegeta eyes widen.  
  
"And I didn't hear of it because…" He growled.   
  
"I-I well, I'm not sure." Vegeta crossed his arms and continue to walk out of his room and down the halls, chanting to himself that it was just a dumb dream that didn't mean any thing. He frowned. For some reason he felt that it meant a whole lot more.  


----------------------------  
  



	2. ::Run In::

Title: OuR LiFe  
Author: Chibi Tenshi Senchi  
Disclaimer: I don't own… Wait… I do own it. I am the writer of Dragon Ball Z! *Watches as cops come out of no were* Umm… Just kidding … I don't own it… *cough*  
  
Over writer block! Ha HA! YES! Well… I don't have much to say but… Visit my Bulma and Chichi Shrine at: www.geocities.com/TenshiUmiko/BlueLight.html And sign my Guest Book!  
  
GUESS WHAT! I SAW A VIDEO OF CHIBI VEGETA AND HE LOOKED SO CUTE! HE WAS KILLING PEOPLE!!!  
  
And… READ DRAGONBALL (THE REAL SAGA!)  
  
:: Bulma Thought's  
'' Vegeta's Thought's  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi Vegeta slowly followed Nappa. There were so many thoughts going threw his head at once. Why wouldn't he been informed of the take over of earth. Why were they keeping secret from a prince!  
  
Because you're not the king… Your are to weak to kill you father… (Cts: Little kids shouldn't worry about killing their Daddies:)  
  
He let out a loud growl causing Nappa to stop and turn around.   
  
"Are you okay, Your Highness?" Vegeta stopped and glared up at his.  
  
"How dare you ask me any thing you idiot. Keep walking or I'll blast your ass to hell!" He screamed. Nappa gasped and turned around walking at a faster pace than before. Vegeta crossed his arms and mumbled some thing about foolish Bald Saiyan's… But… He turned his head towards the left hall and frowned. Did he just see… Some thing Blue out of the corner of his eye? He glanced up at Nappa who continued to walk forward not daring to turn around.  
  
'I wonder how much trouble would he get into if he showed up with out the Prince.' Snickering Vegeta stopped and turned around walking out into the second hall. Nappa didn't even take a backward glance.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay… I turn Left than I turn right." She paused and stopped mid way. After out smarting the guard she had successfully made it out of that cold room but had lost her way in the halls. They ALL looked the same! How would she ever find her way out, and to make it worse she had to find her Papa. She had tried to reach him telepathically but for some reason he wouldn't answerer.   
  
: What if he's dead! What if the monkey guys killed him… No… I'm just not good at my Powers yet.:: She nodded her head and continue to tell her self that.   
  
"Hey…" A ruff voice said. She looked behind her to see a very tall scary looking man with very long hair standing in front of her. The guard that she had trick. ::Uh Oh.::   
  
"Umm… *sniff*…" He took step toward her.   
  
"Come here you little brat!"  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Bulma proceeded to turn around and run down the hall way with the Large Saiyajin behind her.   
~*~  
  
"My… My… Were is the Prince?" Frieza mumbled. King Vegeta glared at Nappa.  
  
"Yes… I thought I told you to come with him."  
  
Nappa swallowed and looked behind him. He was just known realizing that Vegeta was not there. He cursed himself over and over. Now he was in for it.  
  
"W-well. Prince Vegeta refused to come so I had to come with out him." He lied. "He wouldn't listen to me at all."   
  
K. Vegeta frowned and stood up from his seat and Nappa took a step back just in case. "Stupid brat! I beat him for this. Frieza interrupted with a dry laugh.   
  
"You can do that later. I really want to see this new Technology you promise me *months* ago." K. Vegeta sat down and forced out a apologetic smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, but earth had been resisting for a long period of time and…"  
  
"And It was that hard for you to over rule a few human, My, my." Frieza purred. "Maybe I should find some better workings, who can complete the jobs on time." K. Vegeta shock his head and laugh quietly.   
  
"No… You don't need to do anything like that!"  
  
"Well, I AM growing impatient here. I have better thing to do!" Frieza hissed. K. Vegeta nodded before standing up and turning towards the poor guards who were visibly shaking.  
  
"YOU HEARD MASTER FRIEZA! GO AND GET HIM!" One nodded and rush to the small room behind him. K. Vegeta turned back to Frieza bowing his head a slightly. "Believe me Master Frieza, You will love what this man has to say."   
  
Frieza gave a cool smirk.  
  
"For your sake I have better." (Cts: DIE FRIEZA)  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta had turned around to make his way back to his room. He was surprise when Nappa didn't come running back. Wait. He mentally smack himself. If he wanted to find out anything about earth he would have to go the meeting.  
  
"Damn." He didn't want to see that lizard either. Something about that thing gave him the creeps, and every time he saw him he would purr and lick his lips. He signed turning back the other way and walking down the hall, his mind was pretty much in another world until…   
  
BOOM!  
  
He was knocked to the ground by another figure who all so it the fell with a loud ear pricing scream. He sat up recovering some what quickly, but his hand still found it's way to his head.   
"How dare you…" He glanced forward looking at the little girl with 'blue' hair sat up and glared at him.   
  
"YOU!" He screamed jumping up. She blinked in surprise and also stood up shaking her head.  
  
"Me…? What about me." She groaned placing her hand on her head. "You should watch were you going, I'm dizzy!"  
  
"ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAN INTO ME!" He hissed, recovering from pure shock. How could you dream about some one you never seen before and than… meet them.  
  
She frowned still shaking her head. "Don't scream! Your hurting my ears and…" She was silenced when that same Barbaric Monkey turned the corner breathing at a rapid pace and looked down at her not even realizing that Vegeta was also standing there looking at him with one eyebrow high in the air.  
  
"I … found you… you dirty little brat." He reached out for her quickly, and she instantly leaped behind Vegeta, grabbing the back of his armor, tugging on it.  
  
"Don't let him get me. Don't let him get me!" She screamed. The tall Saiyan gasped when he got a look at who she was actually pulling on.  
  
"Y-Your highness." He gave a formal bow. I'm sorry about this." He reached out to grab hole of her when Vegeta made a small movement preventing him form reaching her.  
  
" Raditz," He started recognizing the second class Saiyan, who was one of his sparing partners. "Tell me WHAT is going on and who is this?" He asked calmly. Raditz blink in surprise he was sure the prince had heard.  
  
"That your highness is Dr. Briefs Daughter. One of the old scientist that your father capture after the purging of earth, his intelligent r…" He was cut off by Vegeta growl.  
  
"Now I want you to tell me, Why wasn't I told of this!" He hissed, causing Bulma to jump away from him.  
  
"I-I don't know… I thought for sure you were told."  
  
"Well, It's obvious that I wasn't!" Vegeta screamed clenching his fist.  
  
"Prince Vegeta your father order were for me to get 'that'…"  
  
"I'M NOT A THAT!" Bulma voice suddenly screamed. (Cts: How would you feel if people keep calling you 'That' every few minutes?) Vegeta rolled his eyes and stepped away from Bulma who desperately tried to grip his neck as Raditz grabbed hole of her arm and easily threw her across his shoulder.  
  
"Once again I'm sorry about this."   
  
"Whatever."  
  
"DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!" She proceeded to slam her fist on his back, while pulling at his hair. Vegeta resisted the urge to cover his ears as he watched them go. Her screaming could still be heard even when they were out of sight.  
  
He frowned crossing his arms. If he wanted to find out any thing he would have to go to the meeting.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
~*~  
  
Well, it to me way to long but I finally got over writer block. *Sign* The sad thing is that I am going on a tip and won't be back for a week. But when I get back I will get back to the keyboard. LOL   
  
Oh yes, If any one has any question about Bulma abilities just ask away and I'll be sure to tell. I will say this. Right now she the only thing she can do is communicate with others through their mind, and lift things. I did say in the last chapter that she wasn't that good yet. But don't worry she'll get much better.  
Chibi Tenshi Senchi  
  
P.S. READ Dragon Ball (The Real Saga) It going to be a very long epic and I now that you will enjoy it, also try out Mystic Destiny I know you'll love it, Plus Bulma's a Saiyajin!!! 


	3. ::Bad Idea::

Title: OuR LiFe

Author: Chibi Tenshi Senchi

Disclaimer: Umm… *looks around* I don't own it… *sniff*

Well Thanks for the reviews and the little C/C. I saw that a lot of you said BAD VEGETA! Lol. I agree. BAD VEGGIE BAD!

~*~

Vegeta found himself pausing in front of the door. He didn't have a good excuse to why he wasn't there. He bet his life that Nappa had lied to him. He'd get him back later for that though. Training… He frowned; looking upwards as his thoughts fell back upon that girl he'd seen earlier. He couldn't shake the fact that he'd dreamed about her, saw her and… 

He knew he'd probably see her again. If it had anything to do with his father, as Radditz had stated, he most almost certainly would. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a snicker. His ki slowly crept up around him as he turned to Zarbon's sniggering face.

"If it isn't the little monkey Prince." He grinned. "Now why aren't you in that meeting?"

"Shut the hell up. You have no right to ask me questions. This is MY planet." Vegeta snarled at the laughing face before him, angry that he had to deal with this. Also, he was irritated that he hadn't heard him coming.

"Is the monkey mad?" Zarbon pushed a few strings of loose hair from his eyes, as he continued to grin, enflaming the young Saiyan further.

"Zarbon, I'm warning you…"

"Warning me? ME? Boy, don't you have any idea how strong I am? No, wait," Zarbon paused as his grin widened. "You do have an idea don't you? Just a few weeks ago I did beat your little ass… didn't I?"

Blinking in stunned fury, Vegeta's rage exploded outward. Making a quick dash, Vegeta threw a well-placed punch into Zarbon's cheekbone. Zarbon caught himself from falling, and glared back down at the boy who was smirking in pride over scoring a good hit.

"You dirty little monkey!" Zarbon snarled, wiping of the small trail of blood from the corner of his lip.

Chibi Vegeta snickered. "Well it's not my fault you're so weak." Zarbon snorted, and suddenly laughed, causing Vegeta to raise an eyebrow. In one swift movement, Vegeta found himself being held up by the back of the neck.

Zarbon's grip tightened as the young Prince struggled. "Better stop, or I might stroke your tail… no, wait, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Vegeta discontinued his thrashing and froze. Zarbon smirked. "Good boy, now how about we see what's going on inside." He knew that if he had been able to see Vegeta's face, that Vegeta have a look of shock and horror plastered on it.

~*~ Minutes before~*~

Bulma hid behind her father's leg in fear. He was shouting. She'd never heard him shout before. That Saiyan with the long hair was watching her from the other side of the room, just in case she tried to run. She frowned. From what she could gather, the only reason they had allowed her in was because her father refused to tell them something without knowing she was fine.

"I refuse to do that!" her father screamed. He couldn't believe they wanted him to create something that would destroy planets and kill others. "I will never. I don't see how you can be such heartless monsters!"

King Vegeta glared. "Well, how about this. I snap your brat's neck if you don't cooperate." Bulma's grip tightened, knotting up her father's loose pants in her balled up fist.

Dr. Briefs gasped in shock, but had no time to answer since at that very moment Zarbon entered the room holding a very pissed off Prince by the neck. The old doctor's eyes widened in shock and recognition. How could they treat a child like that?

Chibi Vegeta however, just made a visual sweep around the entire room. This was humiliating.

"Ah… look at what my lead man happened to find." Furiza stated, rather amused at the scene. 

King Vegeta groaned as his son was thrown to the floor. His day wasn't going rather well, to state the obvious.

"Yes, Lord Furiza. I found it wandering the hall. He looked so lost that I decided to bring it in," said Zarbon, snickering at the look Vegeta gave him.

"Really?" Furiza's eyes traveled to Vegeta who had regained his footing, glaring at Furiza as he did so. "Hello, young Prince. I'm happy you chose to join us," purred Furiza, while giving him a smirk.

"Freakish lizard," muttered Vegeta a little too loudly. Furiza glared.

"Watch your mouth boy," he snarled.

"Brat! Get over here," King Vegeta ordered, glaring at his offspring. Was he really trying to get himself killed? Chibi Vegeta snorted, but did as he was told, striding toward his father. He did, however, stop in surprise and glance at the little blue-haired girl who peeked out from behind her father's leg. She shot him a glare before ducking back. Vegeta shook his head figuring that he'd find out what was going on during the meeting.

"Now that we're all settled, lets continue," Furiza began. "I'm getting impatient. I can see that this man happens to be intelligent, but I don't see what so great about it. I have many scientists on my ship that seem to be just as smart."

The King swallowed, and turned his attention back to Dr. Briefs. "Well you see, this man has also created a device called a Capsule…" he trailed. His gaze darted to the old man, and then to his daughter who was giving him an evil look. Or, at least as evil as a six year old could get.

Dr. Briefs took the hint, and decided to do what he was told. At least for now. "Yes… I have created these things known as capsules. They can store anything from large ships to the smallest device on the planet." Furiza seemed interested at that as his eyebrow perked up.

"Really…" He trailed. "Do you have a demonstration?"

"N-No not at this time…"

Chibi Bulma, however, blocked the rest of the conversation out as she looked over at Vegeta who seemed to be actually listing to the discussion that was taking place. _Why didn't he help me _ran through her young mind. She had quickly ascertained that he was a nasty male like the other guys with tails. But… her mother told her to never judge a person by the first encounter, so she pulled away from her father and slipped under the table. (Cts: Rugrats LOL ) She wasn't even aware that Radditz was watching her every move. 

It took the little child a few seconds to crawl past the Kings feet without hitting them, and then finally she arrived to Chibi Vegeta. She tapped his feet a few times causing him to jerk in surprise. Bulma peered out, looking up at the confused Vegeta, who glared back at her.

"Hey…" she whispered.

"Wha? What the hell are you doing down there?" he questioned, keeping his voice low. How foolish could she be? Was she trying to get herself killed?

"I just want to know why didn't you help me." She whined, lowly.

"Go away you stupid brat! I don't believe you came all the way over here to ask me that. When you get a ki blast up your ass don't blame it on me." He really wasn't in the mood to play with this young girl.

Bulma blinked in surprise, and bit her lip to keep from screaming. She wasn't a stupid little brat! She was a little genius!

"Go on and scream," he teased, looking at her bright red face. Bulma shook her head. She'd scream later. Stupid boy. She ducked back under the table for a moment, and chewed on her lip before turning around and crawling back. Everything would have gone on cue, if she had watched where she placed her hands. She gasped, and pulled away when she stepped on Vegeta's… no, the other Vegeta's feet. Bulma screeched when she was grabbed by the shirt and roughly pulled from under the table. Everyone stared, and her father looked down, and then back up at her in fear. He couldn't believe he didn't know she was gone.

"What the hell is this doing down here?" hissed the King. Bulma shot a pleading look to Chibi Vegeta who grinned. He did warn her…

"I… umm… Sorry," Bulma muttered.

---------------------------------

Hello. I got this out finally. I hope you enjoyed it and yes I HAD to stop there. Sorry… *sniff* Don't be mad! R and R to make me happy!!!

Chibi Tenshi Senchi

P.S. Dragon Ball (The Real Saga)… READ IT! PLEASE


	4. ::What a Rude lil Monkey::

Author: Baby Buruma (I changed my name ^0^) Disclaimer: What do you think... LOL I don't own DBZ. Paring: Bulma and Vegeta Summary: Chibi Bulma gets into a little trouble... and... Important Note: Umm... don't get mad if Veggie seems a little mean...  
  
Hehehe........ I'm back!  
  
:: Mean Thoughts :: ---------------------  
  
"Uh... hi," Bulma trailed. She gave a grin before swallowing the lump in her throat. She could still hear Vegeta snickering under his breath. She didn't like him.  
  
"What is this doing down here!" King Vegeta screamed. Bulma blinked.  
  
"Umm... sorry? I didn't mean it."  
  
Dr. Briefs stared in shock, unable to speak, voice trapped in his throat. What if they kill her? Why didn't he pay more attention? "Please don't hurt her. I didn't know she had gotten away!"  
  
King Vegeta growled and glared at Radditz, who still stood quiet, but continued to watch. "Do me a favor you idiot, and take this," he said as Radditz stood up, making his way to his king. Before he was even halfway, King Vegeta threw Bulma right to Radditz, the young Saiyan catching her in mid-flight.  
  
"How dare you treat her like that," her father stood from his seat and hissed. He could have killed her with the force he used.  
  
King Vegeta shot the old man one single glare. Dr. Briefs took the hint and sat back down.  
  
"Oh... I assure you, doctor, I'm sure your child is fine." Frieza spoke. "Now, I would like it if we could get back to business." His eyes narrowed at the King who cleared his throat.  
  
"Radditz, make yourself useful and take the brat away from here," he spoke.  
  
The third class solider nodded before leaving the room, but his eyes followed Zabon who snickered at him.  
  
"Wait? Where are you taking her?" Dr. Briefs spoke and once again proceed to stand from his seat. This movement seemed to annoy the Saiyan King, because he to stood up and slammed his fist onto the desk, causing the Doctor to leap into the air.  
  
"Shut up and sit down you idiot! If you do as you are told your brat will be fine. If not I'll kill her myself so SHUT UP!"  
  
Dr. Briefs sat down quickly, his eyes wide.  
  
"Now, doctor," Frieza began, "let us get ... peaceful with each other. Tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"My.. n-name? It... my name is Trunks Briefs." He swallowed, hard.  
  
However, during all of this, Chibi Vegeta had grown quiet. He wasn't laughing or snickering. He was glaring. Glaring at the figure that had just slipped out of the door. His lips turned into a snarl. Now where was Zarbon going?  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Put me down!" she screamed.  
  
Radditz growled. "Shut up you brat. You've been whining the whole way here!"  
  
"I'll have you know that I'm not a brat and I don't like being thrown across your shoulder AND my ribs hurt really bad!" she cried and took hold of his long hair.  
  
The Saiyan could only growl, he knew he wasn't allowed to kill it. But as quickly as she had begun her cries she had stopped. Seconds later, he heard her low voice whisper something that his ears easily picked up.  
  
"That man is coming." Radditz froze and looked back before grabbing Bulma by the neck of her shirt and pulling her in front of his face.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Chibi Bulma blinked. This was funny. "I said... that man is coming. The one that had that long green hair..." she trailed.  
  
Radditz frowned. The child was insane... or so he thought. But his own thinking was quickly thrown away when he heard a laugh. He turned to see none other than Zabon standing there, arms crossed and a grin on his face.  
  
"Why hello Radditz," he yawned. "I do believe we have a date to pick. You do remember the last time correct?" Zarbon couldn't help but notice the shocked look in the Saiyan's eye as he dropped the child in his arms.  
  
Radditz shook his head, shaking out the fact that she had known... and with out a scouter... impossible!  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You already know what I want. So let's settle this right now. Got it?"  
  
"Your are a fool! An idiot. You couldn't choose a better time to do this. You know that I am busy! I have a job to do. You will only succeed in getting us both into trouble." ::Mainly me.::  
  
"Well, your job just crawled away three minutes ago. Hopefully she doesn't get killed... or you'll be in BIG trouble then," he snickered.  
  
The surprised Saiyan gasped and looked down to find that she was gone! His eyes narrowed. Yep, he'd probably lose his job for this one - or worse.  
  
"Fine. Let's get this over with," Radditz snarled. This fight would surely gain some attention... ---------------------------  
  
"Man, I've gotta find a way out of here..." whispered the blue haired girl. She sniffed. She had been clawing for day on end in her tired mind. Actually, she had been only going for about three minutes. Chibi Bulma sniffed. She wanted her Mommy... why did they leave her anyway?  
  
Bulma stopped in her tracks when her body felt something else coming her way. She frowned. Who was that? It wasn't her Daddy, nor was it that tall monkey guy. Ducking down into the shadows, she held her breath as a figure passed by her. He didn't seem to even notice the girl down there. She took note that he had a worried look on his face. Bulma tilted her head to the side, forgetting that she was supposed to be looking for her Daddy. She was now curious as to why that man was so worried. She smiled as he proceeded to punch in codes to the door across the hall.  
  
" 8, 6, A, 9, 049,b"  
  
She smiled wider. Got it...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Trunks Briefs had been taken to his room. He had to agree with all the plans Frieza had spoken of. The lizard seemed so much kinder than the Saiyan. However, he washed away that thought as quickly as it had come. He had to remember that they were all monsters, wanting nothing but death. He could only hope that his child was fine.  
  
She was such a smart little girl. At an extremely early age, he and his wife realized that the child held Telekinetic powers. It all began with small things. Like cookies disappearing from the jar, or even when she began school.  
  
But he now knew that her powers would grow and it would serve a problem. A very LARGE problem, especially if the Saiyan found out. Or if that lizard found out. He stood, quietly pacing the room. He would have to begin work early in the morning; they wanted him to complete some type of project within a week. He believed that would be a task he would not finish. It was impossible to make such a thing. Why would such a strong race need it anyhow?  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chibi Bulma sat in the shadows for many minutes. She sat there waiting... and waiting. She didn't know if she should go in, or stay out. What if that man was right beside the door? What if he knew she was there? What if he ate her? She could feel tears coming to her bright blue eyes; the thought of him eating her was too much. That would hurt so much and...  
  
"Wait a minute! I gotta snap out of it." She smiled and peeked around the corner. Standing up, she walked toward the door, frowning when she realized that the code thing was way too high.  
  
::And here comes the test Bulma. I want you to CONCENTRATE. Think about the glass I need you to make it float...::  
  
She grinned when she remembered her father's words. Just think about it and it'll work. All she had to do was think about it. Bulma bit her lip. But when she thought about the glass vase, she made it float -- before it exploded in mid air. Her cheeks paled.  
  
"Umm... better late than never," she muttered, eyeing the control panel. She closed her eyes and thought slowly. 8... 6 ... A ...umm... She opened her eyes when there was a small explosion. She looked up to see the door open, but the control panel in ruins.  
  
"Oopsey..."  
  
--------------------  
  
Chibi Vegeta smirked. What an interesting fight. It was obvious that Radditz was losing. Zarbon was beating the crap out of him with every punch. His father didn't seem to be taking as much joy out of watching, but Frieza was having a grand old time.  
  
"Stop it!" King Vegeta screamed as his eyes tracked Radditz's sick crack into the wall.  
  
"All right! Sounds like something's broke." Vegeta laughed. His father shot him a glance, causing the boy to become silenced. He knew that he would get an ear full about that comment later, because it sounded as if he was taking joy out of seeing a fellow warrior being beat up by the enemy.  
  
His father screamed once again but Zarbon refused to listen until Frieza spoke for him to stop his assaults. Zarbon did as he was told and stopped a few feet away from Radditz. He looked to Frieza before smirking.  
  
"Zarbon, what is the meaning of this?" King Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Your highness, I was just having a little fun," he spoke sarcastically. King Vegeta eyed Radditz for a moment, and he quickly figured that the man would need some medical care.  
  
"Brat! Go get one of the doctors."  
  
Chibi Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What do I look like to you old man? Like some type of slave?"  
  
"Boy..." Vegeta bit his lip.  
  
"Fine!" He growled and turned away.  
  
King Vegeta turned around to hear the sounds of Frieza and Zarbon laughing. He growled lowly when he then realized that the stupid child was gone. He groaned. This was a horrible day.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chibi Bulma sat under the large table watching as the man looked into what looked like a large Capsule. He had been on his hands and knees for the past ten minutes. She couldn't understand what was up with him. He hadn't even said a single word.  
  
"I'm so very sorry Kakkarot," he finally mumbled.  
  
Bulma blinked and it finally came to her when she heard a child cooing. "A baby!" she thought. She was wanted to stick her head out further, but she knew better. The man stood and tapped on a few buttons before walking off. She blinked.  
  
Why would he leave a baby? Bulma sat there for a good five minutes; just to be sure that the man was gone before she stood and ran towards the large capsule. Her thoughts were proven right when her eyes fell upon a small, yet fat baby boy. She knocked on the glass a few times and the child opened his eyes and growled at her. She ducked back and coughed. The baby growled at her again.  
  
"Hi," she said, waving at him. His growls grew louder and she moved away. Why was it growling at her? It was than when she noticed a small, furry brown tail. It wiggled its way from under the covers and tapped, or rather hit, at the glass. She coughed as the child continued to growl.  
  
"Humph. Dumb baby." she hissed and turned around only to run into a hard figure. She hit the ground and glared up. Her turquoise eyes connected with ebony ones.  
  
"Ooo, not you again!" she growled.  
  
---------------------  
  
Welp, here it is. Now go on and yell at me! I know you wanna yell cause it took me so long. LOL. Sorry!  
  
Baby Buruma*~ 


End file.
